<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Выживут только любовники by hivershin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509698">Выживут только любовники</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin'>hivershin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Road Trips, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Медовый месяц длиной в чью-то жизнь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Anime 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Выживут только любовники</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Мне пойдёт чёрный, как ты думаешь? — Хисока строит скорбное лицо, втягивая щёки, — Соболезнования почтенному вдовцу, то есть мне, присылайте по адресу…</p><p>— Думаешь, что я умру прежде тебя? — Иллуми приподнимает брови: высшее проявление изумления, ему доступное. </p><p>— Я надеюсь, мы умрём в объятиях друг друга, — отвечает Хисока с хитрой улыбкой. — Разве не в этом суть брака?</p><p>— Не торопись, Хисока. Мир так велик... Найди время, чтобы побыть маленьким.</p><p>— И как же мы проведём это время? — задумчиво спрашивает Хисока, и его пальцы ныряют за пояс забавных шёлковых одёжек Иллуми, тонких, как паутинка. Хисока обхватывает его за пояс и сажает себе на колени. Его пальцы на холодных булавках в волосах, куда Иллуми втыкает их «на всякий случай». Его язык — на приоткрытых губах Иллуми, и на один нелепый и скучный момент, клише из дурацких романтических сериалов, — таким правильным, бесконечно правильным кажется то, что они женаты. Они <i>женаты</i>, и весь мир — их свадебный торт, в который им только предстоит воткнуть ножи.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>В крошечном отеле на окраине Рокарии пахнет рыбой, зато не задают лишних вопросов — иногда лицензия охотника полезна, но иногда лучше заплатить пощедрее. Иллуми обращается к портье на беглом рокарийском с лёгким инингийским акцентом — и неуклюжий язык в его губах перерождался в мягкий и лишь чуточку острый, — осколок стекла, брошенный в воскресный обед (Хисока нечасто вспоминает детство, но иногда...). На восходящих дифтонгах голоса Иллуми Хисока мог бы парить вечно; даже тень Иллуми на полу для Хисоки — всегда темнее остальных, потому что для Хисоки Иллуми сияет ярче всех, даже когда прячет свою голодную ауру и лицо — за чужими лицами. Хисока никогда и ни с кем его не спутает.<p>Иллуми размашисто ставит подпись, насквозь прорывая бумагу последним штрихом. Портье помалкивает, провожая их в тесный номер с широкой кроватью, и присылает к ним блюдо прохладных устриц, буханку серого хлеба и бутыль белого вина, оплетённую камышом. Они ужинают, наблюдая за парусами, и южная тёплая ночь топит в себе обещание белых утёсов на противоположном берегу.</p><p>Утром их ждёт дирижабль до Египерсии. Они — единственные пассажиры. Ламинированная лицензия охотника, которую Хисока использовал впервые, ещё липнет к рукам, словно только что отпечатанная. Краска с билетов остаётся синеватой пудрой на кончиках пальцев — когда он подсаживает Иллуми в кабину, галантно подхватив под локоть, еле заметный след пятерни остаётся на его белой коже. Хисока облизывается.</p><p>— У нас медовый месяц, — радостно выбалтывает он проводнику, и наслаждается редким вкусом правды на языке. И всё же — не всей.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Над золотой полосой реки встаёт рассвет. Под его огненным клеймом разбитые колонны древних храмов, едва присыпанные песком, торчат из пепельных дюн; позвоночные кости, обожжённые до охры тремя тысячелетиями распада. Лошади переговариваются между собой, натягивая привязь, кося безумными глазами на свинцово-серые подбрюшья туч. К жестокому сердцу восходящего солнца взлетает сокол, клекоча от восторга. Человеческие отбросы шатаются по захламленным переулкам, чтобы разорвать свою добычу, как делали их отцы и деды, поколение за поколением в стране, где каждый год — високосный, а все дороги ведут в пустыню, которая всегда голодна. Хисока едва ли может поверить, что кто-то приезжает сюда по своей воле, и, конечно, они с Иллуми могли приехать только сюда, с удовольствием размышляет он.<p>Хисока потягивается. Дни жара, невыносимого и тяжёлого, дни горящих по кайме грозовых облаков, ему по нраву, и он с удовольствием вдыхает бензиново-песчаную взвесь и ждёт великого природного хаоса, искр на сухих кустах, пламени в пустыне, готового перекинуться на города, сжирая всё на своём пути.

Уже через три дня он едва ли мог вспомнить Йоркшин. Эта страна гораздо древнее, гораздо жарче, но удивительно, сколько здесь воды: желтая грязная речонка, разрезающая пыльный город пополам, море, переполняющее горизонт, спокойное и зелёное, как медь. 

Их романтичный старый отель. Первые утренние корабли взрезают воду залива. Иллуми сидит на балконе, скрестив ноги, совсем как местный, и завтракает. Хисока прикасается губами к его нежному горлу, скользит языком за воротник, где кожа горячая, чуть влажная, — Хисока досконально знает его тело, мало к чему он относится с таким же тщанием, с каким изучает Иллуми; придерживает его хрупкий затылок и размышляет: с какой силой надо сжать пальцы, чтобы все загадочные мысли Иллуми увидели свет? Медленно, зубами, вытаскивает булавки, которые держат шёлк, и выплёвывает их в воду. Надеется, что отлив когда-нибудь донесёт их до горы Кукуру, чтобы Сильва сразу всё понял.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Кайро полон голубей, под весом которых надсадно скрипят старые вывески. Их стаи снимаются с телеграфных проводов одновременно и заслоняют небо. Солнце дробится в ленте реки. Отражение преломляются каждый раз, как смуглые дети ныряют в стоячую воду, тёплую, как кровь.<p>Пальцы Хисоки выбивают восторженный ритм по ещё не распечатанной колоде карт, купленной в местном крошечном аэропорту, — другой рукой он касается талии Иллуми. Непокорные волосы вьются вокруг пальцев, когда он тянется, чтобы поцеловать его в шею, приподняв тяжёлый, почти порнографически непристойно ниспадающий водопад. </p><p> Хисока наслаждается вкусом сваренного в песке кофе, его восхитительной горечью, растекающейся по языку, и вкусом <i>Иллуми</i>, но Иллуми решительно собирает волосы в хвост и недовольно вздыхает:</p><p>— Жарко.</p><p>— Помнишь наш круиз? — мурлычет Хисока.</p><p>Северное турне где-то далеко за архипелагом Барса — они спешили вперёд, а льды смыкались вокруг, пытаясь раздавить их гордый лайнер, как ореховую скорлупку. Жесты Иллуми — настоящая поэзия движений, экономных, отточенных до совершенства для одной-единственной цели, и белые тела пассажиров дрейфовали в волнах, словно маленькие айсберги.</p><p>— Помню освежающую кассату, которую подали там в последний раз, — Иллуми дёргает плечом, но Хисоке не нужно повторять дважды.</p><p>Он позволяет себе задержаться, но уже скоро нагоняет Иллуми и с шутовским поклоном подаёт ему вафельный рожок бузы — его рука перепачкана кровью и сливками. Иллуми предлагает ему первый кусочек, и они идут прочь от центра, где уже раздаются сирены скорой помощи.</p><p>Они не торопятся; как и мороженое, этот день стоит смаковать. Рот Иллуми — кардамон, жареные фисташки. Они целуются медленно, в своё удовольствие, пока улица пустеет: все уже знают, что Хисока сотворил с мороженщиком.</p><p>Сколько же было таких пустых улиц, таких пустых городов?</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Йоркшин сделан из стекла. Его строгая геометрично-чёткая линия горизонта заставлена небоскрёбами, фон — тошнотворное, рассветно-персиковое небо. Огромные углы, словно вырвавшиеся с полотен Брака — чем ближе к мэрии, тем массивнее они становятся. Повсюду знаки — «Кока-Кола», «Джекоб-Астория», «Броадстрит», — Йоркшин купается в цвете и буквах, которые даже не надо составлять в слова. Яростное бешенство бронзовых быков. Хрупкие висячие арки мостов. Хисока и Иллуми в самом центре всего, как близнецы в утробе, прижаты друг к другу в пёстрой людской толпе.<p>Их отель обвешан флагами и пулемётчиками, будто посольство.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Восточный Горуто рушится на куски. У каждого в руках автомат.<div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Безмолвные плантации бира обширны; пусты. Воздуха, напоённого наркотиком, хватает, чтобы люди держались отсюда подальше. Прикусывая язык, Хисока поливает ветви бензином. Иллуми чиркает спичкой.<div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Хасс гудит растревоженным ульем, но они пролетают его, не задерживаясь. Их манит сияющее туманное лето южного побережья, крошечные деревушки, спрятанные от широкой публики, где у людей, живущих как собаки, общие же с собаками блохи; где создания из леса всё ещё похищают младенцев, а отец укладывает в свою постель дочь покрасивее. Поезда в охваченной огнём стране всё ещё ходят, пусть и нерегулярно, так что совсем не сложно выбраться на уикэнд к морю.<div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Притихший Кайро расстилается перед ними, как побитый пёс. В крови Хисоки кипит возбуждение, но вечер ещё юн, и до постели они доберутся не скоро.<p>Хисока перебрасывает карты из руки в руку. Иллуми достаёт иглы.</p><p>Тучи медленно глотают солнце, пока оно не наливается красным, словно воспалённый глаз, а затем не исчезает совсем, и луна не встаёт, и звёзды не видны.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>